


Rumour Has It

by cloverfield



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, High School Gossip, M/M, Original Character(s), The Seven Mysteries of Seijou High, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Yamada Keiko, new transfer student to Seijou High and sixteen years old, stopped halfway past a hall window and whistled in appreciation. “Well,hellothere. Fushida-san, who’sthat?”Fushida Ame, class representative and the unfortunate soul roped into showing the excitable Yamada around her school when she’d really rather be in the library, sighed when she caught sight of who the new girl was pointing out.Ame sighed. “That would be Kinomoto Touya-san.”
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 30
Kudos: 328





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt fill. Written for the prompt 'how the girls at school would react if they knew the truth about Touya and Yuki?'.

Yamada Keiko, new transfer student to Seijou High and sixteen years old, stopped halfway past a hall window and whistled in appreciation. “Well, _hello_ there. Fushida-san, who’s _that_?”

Fushida Ame, class representative and the unfortunate soul roped into showing the excitable Yamada around her school when she’d really rather be in the library, sighed when she caught sight of who the new girl was pointing out.

Through the glass of the window and half-way across the sports field, a young man raised one hand in a victorious gesture as his classmates cheered his latest goal. In the early morning spring sunshine, warm tawny highlights caught in his dark hair, and when he ran a hand through the soft fall of his fringe to sweep it out of his eyes -a soulful brown, kind and smiling and glowing with the kind of good humour that was rare and wonderful- the smile he gave his applauding classmates looked like it should have graced the cover of a magazine called _Seventeen and Gorgeous_.

He was tall and dark and the kind of good-looking that came both from good genes and good-natured personality, and somehow contrived to make the navy shorts and white polo shirt that comprised the school P.E. uniform look flattering as he jogged gracefully back across the field and to the centre of the oval.

Ame sighed. “That would be Kinomoto Touya-san.”

Yamada grinned. “Oh boy. I think I’m gonna like this school.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up, Yamada-san. Kinomoto-san doesn’t date.”

Yamada blinked and then grinned. “Oh, I don’t know - I think I could change his mind.” She ruffled her hair with both hands, teasing long locks into a softly dishevelled style, and popped the top button of her uniform open to give a hint of shadowed cleavage, at which Ame just raised her eyebrows. “I’m yet to meet a guy who can resist me, Fushida-san.”

A loud snort startled them both. “Wow, you really are new if you think _that’s_ gonna work. I’d pay good money to see you try it on with Kinomoto and get shot down, new girl.” Leaning against the wall, a tall girl with short-cropped hair shook her head slowly. Ame recognised her as a classmate of Kinomoto’s; the strapping on her knee and the crutch suggested she’d been comped out of the soccer game on injury. “Like Fushida-san said - _Kinomoto doesn’t date_ , and if you’ll look back at the field, you’ll see why.”

Curious, both girls turned back to the window in time to see Touya lining up for another shot at goal - but this time the ball that shot towards the net with blistering speed was caught with a sound clap of gloved hands by the goalie, and Kinomoto shook his head ruefully as he jogged over the net, and the fair-haired boy who tossed the soccer ball up in the air and caught it neatly.

Glass and distance conspired to rob them of the following conversation, but even from the window it was easy to see the way Touya’s face lit up as he approached the goalkeeper, dark eyes glittering and his body language damn near flirtatious as he leant against a goal post. The keeper for his part just laughed, sunlight catching on the rims of his glasses, and shoved at the taller boy leaning over to speak with him playfully, a soft smile on his kind face and a twinkle in the eyes behind their frames. 

As though unaware he had an audience - and not just the three girls watching him from the window, but his classmates and teacher as well - Touya reached out slowly, and brushed a loose strand of fair hair from his friend’s eyes in a manner more suited to a would-be lover than a schoolmate, his fingers gentle where they just barely brushed against the face turned up towards him with a smile and a look in warm eyes that suggested something closer than merely friendship.

“ _That_ is Tsukishiro Yukito,” said the girl against the wall, sounding far more smug than was probably appropriate. “And I think you can see exactly why Kinomoto has no interest whatsoever in any of the girls that keep asking him out.”

“Oh,” said Yamada, sounding crestfallen, and Ame had to regretfully agree. In soccer as in life, the cute ones always ended up playing for the same team.

**Author's Note:**

> The smart kids at Seijou High are not necessarily the ones with the best grades; they're the ones that figured out pretty damn quick that Touya and Yukito only have eyes for each other.


End file.
